


Game...Start!

by DrummerDancer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prideshipping, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: Atem agrees to test a game for Kaiba. But he doesn't agree to play the game that follows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Forced/dubious consent, sexual acts

“How did you like it?”

 

Atem slowly fluttered his eyelashes, squeezing them shut before squinting them open. The KC research lab’s lights were on full power, blinding him momentarily as his vision danced and fogged around a figure in front of him.

 

He blinked again and was able to recognize the face of Seto Kaiba towering above him.

 

“…ngh…good.” He felt disoriented. Kaiba had asked him to beta test a new virtual reality game for Kaiba Corp, which involved putting him to sleep and projecting his mind into the new game world. Its goal was to connect duelists all over the world in one game. Boundaries like location and language would be broken down, handled by the KC technology. It looked promising, though it still needed a lot of refining.

 

Atem tried to flex his wrists, which were bound above his head. As part of the protocol, Atem had been bound standing against a wall, to prevent his real body from flailing. Apparently the KC researchers had problems with test subjects acting out the simulations in the real world, which was a potentially dangerous side effect they still needed to fix. The front of his ankles felt a little tender, like he had been pressing against them, possibly from acting out the traveling aspect of the game.

 

Kaiba crossed his arms and smirked. He was dressed strangely, out of his work clothes and into some casual slacks and a button-up. He had changed…?

 

“How long have I been here?”

 

“It’s two o’clock in the morning, Atem.”

 

_Two a.m.!?_ Atem panicked. He hadn’t told Yuugi he’d be gone that long!

 

Atem squirmed against the restraints. “Kaiba, I need to--!”

 

Kaiba smirked and placed a hand on Atem’s shoulder. “Relax. I’ve already called Yuugi and let him know of your plans. He doesn’t expect you until morning.”

 

“Well, I’m awake so I should be heading back…”

 

“Not before you tell me what you thought of the game.”

 

Atem glared. Kaiba had some nerve, asking for his help and then monopolizing his whole day. He had been at Kaiba Corp now for…Atem tried to remember when he arrived. One o’clock? Kaiba had said the simulation would only last a couple of hours.

 

“I didn’t expect you to complete the campaign, Atem. It must have really excited you.”

 

Atem rolled his eyes. “I thought you wanted me to beat the Dragon boss, so I did.”

 

“Yes, I know that. I was watching you play.”

 

Atem fidgeted a little. “Would you hurry up and undo the restraints? I can hardly feel my fingers.” Atem glared when Kaiba didn’t do as he asked. Kaiba smirked and instead slid his hand up Yami’s tricep, forearm, all the way to his right hand, where he gripped the hand forcefully and dug his thumb into the palm. It made every nerve on Atem’s right side ghost with the remains of his touch.

 

“Is that better?”

 

Atem glared. He could feel his hand again. But he didn’t particularly care for Kaiba’s brute solution. “I’d rather you just released me.”

 

“I’ll give you release when you tell me how much you liked my game,” Kaiba purred, stepping closer to Atem’s pinned body.

 

Alarm bells were ringing in Atem’s head as he involuntarily flushed. Kaiba was acting weird, weirder than was normal for the teenage CEO. Kaiba never got this close to him. Kaiba never tried to touch him.

 

For a moment, Atem wondered if he was still in the virtual world, and this was some kind of challenge he was supposed to accept. But despite the advanced technology that made every sensation feel real in the game, Atem had already figured out a flaw; it didn’t register taste.

 

And Atem could taste the bile rising up in his throat.

 

Atem bent his wrist back and slapped Kaiba’s hand away. “Knock it off. Your game was fun and I’m sure it will make you a lot of money. But I want to go home now.”

 

Kaiba released Atem’s hand, only to forcibly grab his chin. “And I’d like you to settle down and entertain me. You were given exclusive access to a game that won’t hit the public for at least another year. Don’t you think I’m entitled to a little compensation?”

 

“Compe--bastard! _I_ was the one doing _you_ the favor!”

 

“Then let _me_ be the one to return it, Atem.”

 

Somehow Atem knew he’d made a misstep in their verbal sparring, as Kaiba’s eyes narrowed and he let go of Atem’s chin. Kaiba’s finger trailed down Atem’s chest, coming to rest at the top of his belt buckle.

 

Chuckling, Kaiba weaved his fingers through the belt loop, undoing the front of it. Atem paled, bucking his hips away for Kaiba, as he squeaked, _“What the hell are you doing!?”_

“This will be easier for you if you relax.” With both hands, Kaiba grabbed the belt buckle again and finished unlacing the strap, then yanked the zipper down, exposing the light blue boxers Atem was wearing underneath. Atem’s cheeks turned pink as he tried to squirm out of Kaiba’s grip, then scarlet when he felt Kaiba’s hand on _that_ part of his boxers.

 

“St-stop! Don’t…”

 

“I bet you’re easily aroused. They say the hot-tempered ones are the most sensitive to touch.”

 

“I’m—fuhh—I’m not…!” Kaiba’s hand was pressing flatly inside Atem’s jeans, rubbing his cock through his boxers with his palm, long fingers digging low enough to tickle Atem’s balls. Atem’s anger was shifting rapidly from Kaiba to his own body, which was being a little too frank for the pharaoh’s taste.

 

Kaiba smirked and Atem’s face bloomed red. Kaiba removed his hand and yanked Atem’s jeans and boxers down to his knees, releasing a dick that was anything but flaccid.

 

“Mhm I hardly had to touch you. You must not get a lot of action.”

 

Embarrassment flooded Atem’s senses. “That’s none of your business!”

 

Kaiba chuckled, then, as Atem watched, readjusted himself in his snug pants. The slacks were pulling tightly across Kaiba’s crotch, and belatedly, Atem remembered they looked like that when he opened his eyes. Furious, Atem bit out, “I can’t imagine anyone wanting to sleep with you.”

 

A hand was placed on Atem’s naked penis, causing him to jerk and blush as Kaiba said, rather coolly, “you can’t possibly imagine the offers a multi-millionaire like myself gets.”

 

“Then why…” Atem blinked and tried to block out Kaiba’s hand, which was slowly beating him off as Kaiba smirked, “are…yooouuu…ah…doing this to…me?”

 

Kaiba clucked his tongue against his teeth and said, “I need to test every aspect of the new virtual reality game. Including the restraints.”

 

Atem balled one of his fists up, shaking as he realized he was stuck. “I’m going to kill you.”

 

“Not like this, you’re not.” Kaiba pushed Atem’s lower body against the wall behind him, then dropped to his knees and leaned forward. In a clean swipe, he licked Atem’s dick balls to tip.

 

Atem shut his eyes and bit down on his lips to keep from screaming. Fuck his body, he did not want this!

 

With Kaiba pressing down on his pelvic bone, Atem was completely immobilized. Kaiba began to lick the tip of Atem’s arousal, sucking on the head like a juice box, sending waves of pleasure up Atem’s spine. Kaiba knew what he was doing, which made it all the worse; fuck Kaiba was giving a good blow job.

 

Atem was trembling, Atem couldn’t stop the little gasps falling out between his lips. His body, still so new and fresh since separating from Yuugi’s, was putty under Kaiba’s aggressive touch.

 

Kaiba released Atem’s penis and slowly started sucking his way up Atem’s chest, pushing the shirt up with his hands. Atem groaned when he felt Kaiba’s teeth sink into a nipple.

 

He wasn’t sure what was worse. The fact that Kaiba was molesting him against his will, or that Atem was now hard as diamond, and he  _wasn't_ getting anymore stimulation down there.

 

“You want it, don’t you?” Kaiba purred, standing as he pulled Atem’s shirt over and behind his head, leaving him fully exposed and erect from neck to knees. Atem glared, then blanched when Kaiba began undoing his own pants.

 

“Seto Kaiba, this is rape…you need to stop this.” Even as Atem said it, his eyes traveled down to look at Kaiba’s cock, which protruded proudly out of Kaiba’s pants. It was big, bigger than Atem’s penis, and he couldn’t help the desire that was pooling in his stomach. Fuck, what was wrong with him?

 

Kaiba tilted his head to the side and slowly stroked himself, eyes drooping as he leered, “you want me to stop touching you?”

 

“I…” Atem swallowed and couldn’t help but stare. He’d never seen another man touch himself before, never even thought about seeing it, and it was…strangely compelling. Seto Kaiba wasn’t unattractive, but the way he arrogantly stroked himself in front of him was…making Atem’s mouth go dry.

 

“Let me let you in on a secret, Atem,” Kaiba said. He let go of himself, stepped close enough to push his hips against Atem’s naked ones, and then took both their cocks in his large hand. Atem gasped, intimately aware that his penis, slick with pre-cum and Kaiba's saliva, was touching Kaiba’s warm sex. Atem looked into Kaiba’s face as he leered, _“it’s not rape if you come.”_

 

Atem was lost, completely undone as Kaiba beat them both off, his other hand snaking behind Atem’s back, thrusting them chest to chest as Kaiba bent his head down and sucked on Atem’s neck. The feeling of Kaiba all over him, his neck, his back, his _dick,_ along with his utter helplessness and vulnerability of his situation, made stars soar behind closed eyelids as Atem threw his head back and found his release all over Kaiba’s dress shirt.

 

Atem blinked, feeling wetness on his own stomach, as Kaiba grunted and stilled his hand. He let go and stepped away, fixing his pants.

 

“My limo driver will be waiting outside for you. Get cleaned up, then get out.” Kaiba smoothly pressed a button on the side of the wall, releasing the restraints holding Atem up. Kaiba caught Atem as he stumbled and fell to the ground, but once situated, Kaiba turned on his heel and began to walk away.

 

“Wait—Kaiba!”

 

Before reaching the exit, Kaiba glanced over his shoulder. “If you want more, you’ll have to make an appointment.” Then Kaiba released the door mechanism and walked out, leaving Atem sprawled on the floor, angry, dirty, and more than a little confused.


End file.
